As automotive interior styling progresses, there has been an increased desire for unique and stylish solutions for console assemblies while providing a sufficient amount of passenger accessible features for vehicle occupants. Some passenger accessible features, however, often are not usually aesthetically pleasing to the vehicle occupant. Accordingly, the passenger accessible features, in some instances, are concealed within compartments inside a vehicle cabin making the passenger accessible features only accessible to certain vehicle occupants when the compartment is placed in a specific position. To reach the usable position, the compartment typically rotates and thereby creates gaps between the compartment and the surrounding housing that are visible to vehicle passengers.